Choices, Choices, Choices (part 1: Secrets)
by janie
Summary: I not good at summaries, but at first it will seem like a h/h but it might (morelike will) change. Hope you like it. And it will be a series.


Choices, Choices, Choices…(Part 1)  
By Janie  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Except for Rosa, and the plot (well there are so many fan fiction, my plot my not even be original),   
the rest is the entire ingenious mind of J.K. Rolwing. And Ron is not mad for the heck of it, keep reading   
and you'll find out.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Fan fiction, so please be nice when   
It comes to writing R and R, but I think I can deal with flames as long as they   
don't contain death treats. Sorry to any H/H haters, but it only seems like it's going to be   
Hermione and Harry, but to tell the truth, Hermione could end up with Harry or Ron, And  
the guys could end up with any one really… Hope you like it, Hey I tried. It's not Ron fault   
that he is acting like he is. Just read and you'll see (read) what I mean.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: (Secrets)  
  
"Hermione, what are you writing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied.   
  
" It looks like more than nothing…" Ron argued, trying to look over her shoulder to read it.  
  
"It' my diary, Ron! It's my private, and I intend on keeping it that way! Now go away!" Hermione cried   
hiding the writing with her hand.  
  
"Okay, but can't I just read some of it…uh?" He asked trying to pry it away from her.  
  
"Ron! Stop it this intense, it's my diary, you can't read it!!!!!" Hermione yelled trying to keep her   
hold on the book.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Harry startled the two fighting; apparently he was there the whole   
time reading/listening. "Ron, don't read her journal. Journals aren't meant to be read, but if   
you really need to, I dare you to read tom Riddle's!"  
  
"Whatever…" Ron just walked up to his dormitory.  
  
"What's up with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really don't know" she replied.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Next Morning:  
  
"Argh! I'm going to be late!" Hermione cried as she caught sight of her watch and dashed out of   
the room to meet the guy.  
  
"Hermione! It's only…" Lavender yelled after her "…7:30, Herm." Lavender just shoke her   
head and wondered if Hermione would ever lighten up.  
  
***   
  
"Hey, bitch," Ron, muttered as Hermione passed by him, at the Gryffindor table that morning.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it was nothing," Harry said sarcastically.   
  
"Whatever…Okay, Ron you can't ignore it any longer. Ron, something is obliviously wrong, you   
can tell us," Hermione said.  
  
"I said nothing is wrong, so why don't, like, I don't know, do something you've never done before,   
and like, go away and just leave me alone!" Ron said turning away and continued eating his waffles.   
When he saw they weren't moving, Ron sighed and said, "Fine I'll save you the trouble, and I'll leave for you…"   
and he just got up from his seat and left heading for the door.  
  
Hermione and Harry only had to glance at each other to know they both were thinking the same thing-something  
is defiantly wrong with Ron and as his friends, they must find out what it is, if not fix it. So the two of them   
quickly jumped up to follow Ron out the door.  
  
Once out the door Hermione called after him "Ron! What's wrong, maybe we came help? …Come on Ron,   
we're your best friends; we never keep secrets from each other before. You can tell us! Please Ron! We want   
to help you…Ron?" Hermione pleaded with him as they made their way in front of him.  
  
"Stay out of my pathetic life, Hermione! I don't need your crap, I can take care of myself without you or the   
god damned 'Famous Harry Potter'. You know shit about me, or my f***ed up life! So get the hell out of my   
face!!!!!" Ron roared at Hermione. She didn't move "I said Move out of my face you f***en Mudblood!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione grabbed his shoulders and searched Ron's eyes for the answers as her own misted over. "Why?"   
she asked in a whisper. "Why Ron?"   
  
"I said get the hell out of my face, I don't need a slutty whore that thinks she can just stroll up into my life   
and interrupt me and my plan. So go and f*** Potter and be happily ever after. But your dreams will be   
shattered when Voldemort attacks you. And I hope that you spend months and months in pain, only to die   
a boring, unknown death. No one will care when you die because apparently you didn't matter any more,   
everyone was busy with their own useless lives" Ron yelled.  
  
"STOP IT RON!!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oh, you want me to stop telling the truth? Wow that's so unlike you Hermione, you never lie, do you?   
No that's not it, you only want to be shielded from the true harshness of relatity. Well that shield is not   
going to last forever. No you see dear, the opne you love is, well you know you love, Harry. And well darling,   
I know all about your fantisys about him, but I hate to burst your srinking bubble but your lover is-"   
an odd smirk covered his face. "He's going to d-"  
  
"How dare you-" Harry, who was trying not to get violent, plunged at Ron, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Get off me, you ass!" Ron yelled as he pushed him and wrestled Harry, trying to pin him to the ground.  
  
"Guys, stop it! Now! Just stop it! Harry! Ron!" She yelled at them who paid no attention. "Stop it. Please…"   
Now she was begging trying to pull them apart.  
  
"Hermione, You'll get hurt" Harry yelled as Ron pushed Hermione away. As she hit the wall and slumped   
to the floor, crying Harry cried out to her "No, Hermione!" This time Harry didn't punch Ron, no, this time   
he pulled himself up and brought out his wand…  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: There is a reason why Ron is mean but please no flames about it, you will find out soon enough.   
Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but a writer's got to do what a writer's got to do. So don't bit off my head   
or any thing. And Sorry for not being an author that gets to the point but Harry has a big secret.   
And it will be more romance in the next part.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
